<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance Meeting by littlemissaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370738">A Chance Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict'>littlemissaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been friends with Julie for a couple of months as you had grown close after a project that you, Julie and Flynn had worked on for music class. She had invited you to go to a party with her and Flynn and while there a certain bassist keeps staring at you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey y/n, you’re still coming tonight right” Julie asks as she meets you at your locker right after the last bell signalling that school was done for the day.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Of course” you smile back “We’re meeting at yours for 6, right?” She nods as she waits for you to finishing putting your books away. She spots Flynn down the hall and calls to her before leaving you with a ‘see you later’</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>--</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It’s a little after 6 and you, Julie and Flynn make your way into the crowd at the party stopping to get a drink before heading over to talk to some of Julie’s other friends. You pass a group of boys on your way over that look a year or two older than yourself and catch the eye of one of them, he smiles at you as you pass which you return with a smile of your own before quickly looking away feeling your cheeks heat slightly.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had maybe been at the party for a little over an hour now and you had lost count of the times that you had caught the boy from before staring at you. Every time he saw you looking back he would quickly look away and you would notice his friends laughing and nudging him each time he did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Julie” you say getting her attention “Who is that over there, the one in the checked shirt” you ask looking towards him again and finding him staring yet again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, that’s Reggie” she smiles “Why do you ask?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He keeps staring at me then when I catch him doing it he whips his head away as if he’s trying to hide it” you explain and as you finish you hear Flynn chuckle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh I noticed” she smirked “You should go and talk to him” she says and Julie nods in agreement but you shake your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t do that I don’t know him and who says he wants to talk to me” you say, it wasn’t something you would usually do, you were always quiet and shy, not the type to randomly go up and talk to someone you don’t know especially when that person was a cute boy that you know you would just end up a stuttering mess in front of. But Julie and Flynn don’t give up they still try and talk you into going over to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Reg....Reg....REGGIE” Reggie hears Luke call waving an arm in front of his face “You’re staring again bro” he says laughing at the blush spreading across Reggie’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah man just go and talk to her” Alex adds to which Luke agrees with but Reggie shakes his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But what if I say something stupid” he pouts and Luke sighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When do you never say anything stupid” Alex says in a sarcastic tone, he means it as a joke but by the look on Reggie’s face it didn’t come across that way and he softens “Reg if she doesn’t realize how great you are then she’s not the one for you” he smiles and Reggie gives a small smile in return.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah your crazy talented, you’ve got a big heart and anyone who doesn’t see that doesn’t deserve you in their life” Luke agrees which seems to perk Reggie up “how about we all go over there, we’ll talk to Julie and you can introduce yourself to Julie’s friend” he adds and Reggie nods following Luke and Alex over to where Julie is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julie and Flynn are still mid pep talk of getting you to go over and talk to Reggie when you hear someone call Julie’s name and you see Reggie and his friends on their way over to your little group. The one in the orange beanie and sleeveless top goes straight to Julie and pulls her into a hug before the three boys join your group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey guys this is y/n” she says looking at you and you give them a smile and mumble a quick “hi” looking first at the one in the beanie then the tall blond and finally your eyes land on Reggie who gives you the biggest smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cool, I’m Luke” the one in the beanie grins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex, how’s it going” the blond one says with a wave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Reggie, I’m Reggie, hi” Reggie says a little too excitedly making you chuckle, all of them putting you at ease instantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You all talk amongst yourselves for a while before Luke strikes up a conversation about music with Julie, Flynn disappeared a while ago saying something about the music playing and Alex left saying something about his boyfriend Willie just arriving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That left just you and Reggie and you can’t help but think that some of it was planned by the others but you didn’t mind you enjoyed talking with Reggie. You found out that he plays bass, that him and the others are in a band and he invites you to one of their upcoming gigs which you agree to instantly. In the end though you end up talking about Star Wars.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t believe they killed off Han Solo” he pouts </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know but how else where they going to give Rey the motivation to become a Jedi, I mean she was just about to up and leave back to Jakku not long before that” you reason not that it works he is still pouting at you and you can’t help but think that he looks adorable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey y/n, I know we just met but can I get your number because I’ve really liked hanging out with you and would love to again sometime and I um think you’re really cute and um I’m um rambling and yeah” he says and it ends up coming out as a mumble towards the end and his cheeks get redder as he goes on all while looking at you with puppy dog eyes and you can’t help but fall for him just a little bit more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure Reggie I would love to hang out with you again” you smile getting your phone out ready for his number. After you hear Julie call your name telling you she and Flynn are ready to go and as you’re getting a lift with them you say goodbye to Reggie but before you leave you get bold reaching up to press a quick kiss on Reggie’s cheek whispering “don’t worry I think your pretty cute too”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turn after you meet up with Julie and Flynn seeing Reggie meet up with the guys again with a stupidly big smile on his face that matches the one spread across you face. You hear Julie chuckle “So I guess you had a good night then”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>